New York, New York
by alexcullen1
Summary: Damon takes Elena to NYC to get away from it all. R&R!


**Hey everyone!**

**This was a one-shot I wrote over spring break. It's just some fluffy stuff. Wasn't this previous episode amazing? Their kiss was so hot! Hope everyone enjoys this! Please review!**

**Love, **

**Alex**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own the Vampire Dairies.**

**Check out my other Tiva and Delena fics!**

**New York, New York**

"Pack your bags." Damon said as he entered Elena's room.

"Knock much?" Elena replied not looking up from her history books.

"Where do you keep your suitcase?" Damon asked, opening her closet door.

"What the hell, Damon?" Elena yelled, shutting her book. "Out of my stuff! Why do I need to pack?"

"We are going to New York." Damon said, turning around to face her.

"Why?" She asked warily as Damon walked over to her side.

"Because you need a break from a life. And I'm going to give you that break." Damon replied as he placed his hands on her waist and leaned to brush his lips with hers.

Elena sighed content "Oh. Okay."

Damon chuckled "Does that answer satisfy you, Miss Gilbert?"

"Hey, I have the right to be wary…you could be kidnapping me because something's trying to hurt me again." Elena defended.

"Nothing's going to hurt you. Not while I'm here." Damon said.

"I know." Elena said "So when do we leave?"

"When you're done packing." Damon replied already at her closet pulling out clothes. "Now where do you keep your suitcase?"

Elena laughed and went to the closet in the hall to fish it out.

Within an hour, she and Damon were speeding out of Mystic Falls.

"When was the last time you were in New York?" Elena asked Damon.

He thought about it for a second, "A couple of years give or take."

"I'm excited. I haven't been in years. Definitely not since all this craziness started." Elena said, "This was a good idea."

"I thought so." Damon smirked.

Even with Damon's car going 80 the entire way, they still spent all of the afternoon driving up to the Big Apple. By the time Damon drove to the front of their hotel, Elena was passed out in the passenger seat.

"'Lena. We're here. Time to wake up." Damon whispered as he shook her shoulder gently.

"Mmm Damon?" Elena murmured.

"I'm right here, love. But you need to get up. We're here." Damon said.

Damon had to carry Elena up to their room anyway, she was still half asleep. They made it up 40 floors with no incidents.

Elena was back in a deep sleep before her head even hit the soft downy pillow.

A little while later, Damon crawled into bed beside her. "Night sweetheart." He said as he closed his eyes and joined her in dreamland.

The next morning, Damon woke up before the sleeping angel in his bed. He loved waking her up in the mornings. He leaned over and gently stroked a finger over her cheek. Still asleep, she sighed and smiled a little.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Damon whispered against her lips.

She had awakened a little by now, and opened her eyes a bit. "I like waking up like this." Elena mumbled.

Damon laughed, "Do you want breakfast in bed?"

Elena nodded.

"You do have to awake to eat."

Elena nodded again.

"I'll come back with coffee." Damon said as he got out of bed.

He came back 20 minutes later brandishing a huge tray of food. "Your breakfast, my lady." Damon set the tray on a table, and brought her a plate heaped with food and a huge steaming mug of coffee.

Elena sat up to accept the drink. "Mmm." She inhaled taking a sip.

"I'll remember that coffee wakes you up more then my kisses." Damon laughed getting back in bed with her.

Once the breakfast was consumed, the pair got dressed and left their hotel to go sightseeing.

"What do you want to do first?" Damon asked, "This trip is al about you."

"Can we go up the Empire State Building?" Elena asked, "Oh and I want to go to 30 Rock."

"Anything you want." Was the reply.

They bought tickets and went to the observation deck of the Empire State Building. They stood there for a while looking down on all of the little people in the streets below.

"I feel like I'm on top of the world." Elena said.

"Essentially, you are." Damon replied.

Next, they went back down the elevator and back out on the street. "Times Square or 30 Rock?" Damon asked.

"Times Square." Elena replied "Then 30 Rock."

They walked to Times Square but not before stopping for a hot dog from a hot dog vender.

"Ew, street meat, really Damon?" Elena asked.

"Hey, best hot dog you'll ever have, ever." Damon replied.

He bought one for each of them and slathered his with all the condiments, plus pickles.

"You would use pickles." Elena shook her head as she took a bite of her hot dog.

"Of course I would use pickles. I don't understand why you're such a pickle hater." Damon said taking an enormous bite.

"Oh my god, this is fantastic." Elena said, wide-eyed.

"I told you." Damon smirked.

Still finishing their hot dogs, Damon led Elena to the packed Times Square. They walked around and looked at all of the billboards for the Broadway shows.

"Ever imagine your name in lights?" Damon asked.

"Nope." Elena laughed "I need to get through high school first."

Damon laughed at her second comment. "Yeah that might be a first priority."

Arm in arm they walked back to 30 Rock and Rockefeller Plaza. They went into NBC studios and on the Studio Tour.

Elena was a huge Saturday Night Live fan, and she was ecstatic about seeing the set.

"I don't want to leave." Elena said as they walked back to their hotel.

"I know. I'm sorry we were only here for a day." Damon said as they took the elevator back to their room. "We can always come back."

"It was a lovely day, Damon. Thank you." Elena said kissing him.

"Mmmm I'm glad you enjoyed it." Damon smiled into her kiss.

"We'll come back soon." Elena decreed.

"Anything you want babe." Damon replied.

The next morning, they made their way back to Mystic Falls. Elena didn't want to leave, but she knew Damon would bring her back soon.


End file.
